PastorClements.txt
DialogueDiamondCity |scene= |srow=15 |topic=000A7D2D |trow=2 |before= |response=''{the paper girl is screaming at the top of her lungs about the Synth threat}'' Paper puts on quite a show, huh? |after=Player Default: Quite a show. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{the paper girl is screaming at the top of her lungs about the Synth threat}'' Some show, right? |after=Player Default: Quite a show. |abxy=A}} |topic=0013443F |before=Player Default: With everything I've been through, nothing scares me. |response=''{not sure what to make of the player's bravado / Puzzled}'' That right? Huh. |after=PastorAlias: I should head back inside. You take care. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0013443E |before=Player Default: Screaming paper girl says otherwise. |response=I guess she does. |after=PastorAlias: I should head back inside. You take care. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0013443D |trow=3 |before=Player Default: What's the Institute? |response=''{Question}'' Ever heard of the boogeyman? Shadowy monster that takes people in the night? Well, that's the Institute. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Depressed}'' But they're just a fact of life around here. Someone gets taken by the Institute, or gets killed by a Raider. Which is worse? |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Somber}'' At least inside these walls, you don't have to worry about the Raider. |after=PastorAlias: I should head back inside. You take care. |abxy=Y1c}} |topic=0001F7A2 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Welcome. |response=I should head back inside. You take care. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Welcome. |response=''{Question}'' So what brings you to the great, green jewel? |after=PastorAlias: I'm afraid missing people don't get found in Diamond City. God seems to have turned a blind eye to them. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=00134441 |before=Player Default: Hate it when they bring up the Institute. Ain't like folks aren't already scared of 'em. |response=''{Concerned}'' Anyway, don't let it get to you. Life here is still a hell of a lot safer than out there in the Commonwealth. |after=Player Default: I'll be fine. Thanks. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00134440 |before=Player Default: I'll be fine. Thanks. |response=Welcome. |after=PastorAlias: I should head back inside. You take care. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00024294 |before=Player Default: Quite a show. |response=''{Depressed}'' Hate it when they bring up the Institute. Ain't like folks aren't already scared of 'em. |after=PastorAlias: Anyway, don't let it get to you. Life here is still a hell of a lot safer than out there in the Commonwealth. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00024293 |before=Player Default: This place is all kinds of strange. |response=''{Amused}'' I guess we are a little different. Most settlements in the Commonwealth don't have people yelling at the top of their lungs about the Institute. |after=PastorAlias: Anyway, don't let it get to you. Life here is still a hell of a lot safer than out there in the Commonwealth. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00024292 |before=Player Default: Look, I'm just walking through. |response=Fair enough. Just warning you, when the paper talks about the Institute, folks get jumpy. |after=PastorAlias: Anyway, don't let it get to you. Life here is still a hell of a lot safer than out there in the Commonwealth. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00024290 |before=Player Default: What do you mean by that? |response=''{Irritated}'' Well, folks are already plenty scared of the Institute, but that doesn't stop the paper from talking about them every chance they get. |after=PastorAlias: Anyway, don't let it get to you. Life here is still a hell of a lot safer than out there in the Commonwealth. |abxy=Y1a}} |scene= |srow=31 |topic=000A7D2D |trow=2 |before= |response=Hello again. What brings you to the great, green jewel? |after=Player Default: Looking for someone who's gone missing. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' Back again? I'm sorry folks here have turned a blind eye to the missing. It's all this talk of the Institute. The fear gets to them. |after=Player Default: I'm lost, Pastor. I need help. Please. |abxy=A}} |topic=0008B9F1 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I'm lost, Pastor. I need help. Please. |response=''{Concerned}'' Well, I don't want you to get your hopes up, but there is someone who might be able to help. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' Nick Valentine. He's a detective. Saved a lot of lives over the years, but... so many more stay missing, and trouble has a habit of sticking to him. |after=Player Default: Thanks. I'll go talk to him. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0008B9F0 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: *sigh* It's hopeless. |response=''{Concerned}'' You're not alone. A lot of people in this city have lost loved ones. The weight of all those missing have broken their spirits. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' Don't let that happen to you. |after=Player Default: Thanks. I'll go talk to him. |abxy=B1b}} |topic=0008B9EF |before=Player Default: Guess it's time to look somewhere else. |response=''{Apologetic}'' Sorry I couldn't help you. |after=Player Default: Thanks. I'll go talk to him. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0008B9EE |trow=5 |before=Player Default: Are people really that scared of the Institute? |response=''{Thinking}'' Well, they built the synths, and instead of stepping back and solemnly pondering if machines could have souls, they went straight to replacing people with them. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Thinking}'' Folks are afraid of going to bed at night, wondering if the Institute is going to switch them with a double. Or if the loved one they went to sleep next to is going to be different when they wake up. |after=Player Default: I'm lost, Pastor. I need help. Please. |abxy=Y1b}} |before=Player Default: Are people really that scared of the Institute? |response=''{player asks about Synths / Worried}'' Well, at first they were machines. The early models still roam the Commonwealth. Sometimes, they destroy a whole town, and take what's left somewhere only God knows. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=''{Worried}'' But now, the Institute makes synths that have real hair, skin, and organs. They can make them look like anyone, and you can imagine what kind of power that could bring. |after= |abxy=Y2b}} |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' Honestly? I don't recommend thinking about it. Nothing you can do about the Institute. No one's knows where they are, anyway. |after=Player Default: I'm lost, Pastor. I need help. Please. |abxy=Y2c}} |topic=0008B9E9 |before=Player Default: Thanks. I'll go talk to him. |response=Take care of yourself, now. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0008B9E8 |before=Player Default: That really all you can do for me? |response=I understand if you're upset, but trust me. Nick Valentine's never given up on helping people. That's saying a lot in the Commonwealth. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0008B9E7 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Trouble sticks to me, too. I blame industrial strength epoxy. |response=''{Puzzled}'' I suppose a sense a humor is a sign of resilience, so whatever you need to get by. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=Take care now. I hope Nick can help you. |after= |abxy=X1b}} |topic=0008B9E6 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Nick Valentine, huh? What's his story? |response=''{Thinking}'' You know the story of the Good Samaritan? Helps a man, even though he has no reason to? |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' Well, I suppose you could say that Nick Valentine is living that parable out. |after=Player Default: Thanks. I'll go talk to him. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=0007FB7C |before=Player Default: Looking for someone who's gone missing. |response=''{Question}'' Gone missing? Who is it? Friend? Relative? |after=PastorAlias: I'm afraid missing people don't get found in Diamond City. God seems to have turned a blind eye to them. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0007FB7B |before=Player Default: Keeping my reasons to myself. |response=''{offended but polite / Apologetic}'' Didn't mean to pry. You have a good one. |after=PastorAlias: I'm afraid missing people don't get found in Diamond City. God seems to have turned a blind eye to them. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0007FB7A |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I'm looking around for something. |response=''{chuckling a bit / Question}'' Aren't we all, son? But, I'm guessing you're looking for something more specific? |after=PastorAlias: I'm afraid missing people don't get found in Diamond City. God seems to have turned a blind eye to them. |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: I'm looking around for something. |response=''{chuckling a bit / Question}'' Aren't we all? But, I'm guessing you're looking for something more specific? |after=PastorAlias: I'm afraid missing people don't get found in Diamond City. God seems to have turned a blind eye to them. |abxy=X2a}} |topic=0007FB79 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: What brought you? |response=Came on this place a while back. Didn't intend to stay at first, but I felt something here. A good feeling. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=People here are searching for something more than just getting by. They built a school, shops, the power plant, and even this chapel. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Question}'' What about you? What brings you here? |after=PastorAlias: I'm afraid missing people don't get found in Diamond City. God seems to have turned a blind eye to them. |abxy=Y1c}} |topic=0007FB74 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: My son was kidnapped. His name is Shaun. |response=''{Concerned}'' I'm so sorry, miss. I can't imagine what kind of pain you're going through. |after=PastorAlias: I'm afraid missing people don't get found in Diamond City. God seems to have turned a blind eye to them. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: My son was kidnapped. His name is Shaun. |response=''{Concerned}'' Your boy's gone missing? That's terrible. |after=PastorAlias: I'm afraid missing people don't get found in Diamond City. God seems to have turned a blind eye to them. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=0007FB73 |before=Player Default: That's not your business. |response=''{offended but polite / Apologetic}'' All right. I'm sorry. You have a good one. |after=PastorAlias: I'm afraid missing people don't get found in Diamond City. God seems to have turned a blind eye to them. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0007FB72 |before=Player Default: A baby boy. Kidnapped. |response=''{Concerned}'' A baby boy? Really? |after=PastorAlias: I'm afraid missing people don't get found in Diamond City. God seems to have turned a blind eye to them. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0002428A |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I'm so sorry, miss. I can't imagine what kind of pain you're going through. |response=''{Sad}'' I'm afraid missing people don't get found in Diamond City. God seems to have turned a blind eye to them. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Sad}'' And with all the fear of the Institute in people's hearts, they've turned a blind eye as well. |after=Player Default: I'm lost, Pastor. I need help. Please. |abxy=A1b}} |scene=- |srow=17 |topic=''WaitingForPlayerInput |trow=3 |before= |response=You need any help? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Got your tongue-tied? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You all right? |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0000581D |before= |response=His office is down a few alleys further in the city. Big sign out front. Best of luck to you. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=''Hello'' |trow=13 |before= |response=''{Mayor McDonough revealed to be a Synth and is dead or gone}'' You did good getting rid of McDonough. People are gonna have to learn to trust again, but those wounds will heal. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Sad}'' Danny Sullivan died right in front of me. That boy deserved better... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Nick Valentine's office is down some alleyways. Big neon sign with a heart in it. I hope he can help you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{just performed a wedding for a man and his loving robot}'' Been awhile since we had a wedding. Man and a robot... Strange... But I don't think God will mind. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You keep out of trouble, now. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=The chapel's always open if you need us. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hope you're well. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Stay safe. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Stay straight, now. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{inside the chapel}'' Go ahead and sit anywhere you like. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{inside the chapel}'' We're always open. Anytime you need to sit and talk to whoever you think is up there. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{inside the chapel}'' We're the silent vigil types around here. Don't do too many sermons. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{inside the chapel}'' Feel free to come and go as you need. |after= |abxy=}} DialogueDiamondCityChapel |scene= |srow=14 |topic=000A7CA9 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{you recently talked to the player outside the chapel as he came in}'' Oh, it's you. Glad to see you stopped by the chapel. You holding up? |after=Player Default: I'm fine. Thanks for asking. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Good to see someone new in the chapel. Diamond City treating you all right? |after=Player Default: I'm fine. Thanks for asking. |abxy=A}} |topic=00091FF2 |before=Player Default: I'm fine. Thanks for asking. |response=You're welcome. Hope folks are taking well to you. I know it can be rough, being from the outside. |after=Pastor: Now if you ever need a quiet place to sit down and ponder the Almighty, in whatever form strikes your fancy, we're always open. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00091FF1 |before=Player Default: Not looking to make friends, Pastor. |response=''{Stern}'' Look, I don't know what life was like before you ended up here, but we work together in this city. So you might to rethink that attitude. |after=Pastor: Now if you ever need a quiet place to sit down and ponder the Almighty, in whatever form strikes your fancy, we're always open. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00091FF0 |before=Player Default: Well enough. |response=''{Concerned}'' For your sake, I hope things aren't always just "well enough." We take pride in making things a little better each day. Could be the same for you. |after=Pastor: Now if you ever need a quiet place to sit down and ponder the Almighty, in whatever form strikes your fancy, we're always open. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00091FEF |trow=2 |before=Player Default: This your chapel here, Pastor? |response=''{Puzzled}'' Well, that depends. I suppose I should say this chapel really belongs to God. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=But since I never get around to deciding which God in particular, I guess you could say it belongs to all of them. |after=Pastor: Now if you ever need a quiet place to sit down and ponder the Almighty, in whatever form strikes your fancy, we're always open. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=00091FEA |before=Player Default: You're welcome. Hope folks are taking well to you. I know it can be rough, being from the outside. |response=''{Friendly}'' Now if you ever need a quiet place to sit down and ponder the Almighty, in whatever form strikes your fancy, we're always open. |after=Player Default: Thanks, Pastor. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00091FE9 |before=Player Default: Thanks, Pastor. |response=Feel free to make yourself at home. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00091FE8 |before=Player Default: Like I'd waste my time with that. |response=''{annoyed, stern but polite like a preacher or schoolmaster}'' Well, it's here for you all the same, if you ever come around. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00091FE7 |before=Player Default: I'm just going to take a look around. |response=Go right ahead. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00091FE6 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: You don't practice any particular religion here? |response=As long as you believe in something, you're welcome. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' Diamond City is full of people trying to build a better life. I just don't want them to forget what makes them human while they're at it. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=So the chapel is open, 24 hours a day, to whatever form of worship you like, long as it's peaceful. |after=Player Default: Thanks, Pastor. |abxy=Y1c}} FFDiamondCity |scene= |topic=0014567A |before=Zwicky: My dear, you're perfect. I only wish I had realized that sooner. |response=''{presiding over a wedding / Happy}'' Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=00177717 |before= |response=''{Danny Sullivan, the friendly gate guard, is lying on the ground bleeding from a gunshot wound / Afraid}'' Hold on, Sullivan! Just make God wait a little longer... |after=DannySullivan: You gotta listen. Mayor McDonough. I saw him with one of those Institute synths... |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00177711 |before=FemaleResident: McDonough's a synth! Oh god, what do we do now? |response=''{yelling at bystanders who aren't doing anything while Danny is dying / Angry}'' You can stop standing around! Someone get a doctor! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=00179162 |before= |response=''{Danny falls over, dead from his wounds / Afraid}'' Sullivan? Sullivan! |after=PastorClements: Almighty. Give this man's soul peace... |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00179161 |before=PastorClements: Sullivan? Sullivan! |response=''{pray over Danny's dead body / Sad}'' Almighty. Give this man's soul peace... |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=7 |topic=00179174 |trow=7 |before= |response=''{tending to Danny Sullivan, who is lying down / Worried}'' He needs a doctor. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{tending to Danny Sullivan, who is lying down, Doctor Sun pronounced SUHN / Worried}'' Don't just stand there. Get Doctor Sun. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{tending to Danny Sullivan, who is lying down / Worried}'' We don't have much time. He looks bad. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{player helped Danny Sullivan }'' Thank you. God willing, he'll make a full recovery. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Danny Sullivan dies from his wounds / Irritated}'' A man has just died. Don't just stand there and gawk. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{to yourself / Worried}'' The Mayor working for the Institute. God help us... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=The Mayor has a lot to answer for. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files